


Tome of Vengeance

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dick Growth, F/F, Genderbending, M/M, Revenge, Role Reversal, attribute theft, bully/nerd, dick shrinking, i'll add more tags if I think of them, small dom big sub, turnabout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Brian is a nerd that is constantly bullied by the Jock/Punk Victor. And as if in answer to his silent prayers, he comes across a book that promises to give him the vengeance he wishes. But sometimes, bad things end up being really good, i.e. they become girlfriends, after of course, changing genders





	Tome of Vengeance

           Brian grunted as he finally managed to squeeze himself out of his locker. The school completely empty, save for him of course. “Damn…neanderthal Victor.” He bickered to himself about his bully. The tall, muscular jock Victor, captain of the football team, and just a general jerk.

            “I’ll show him…just you wait…I uh…this isn’t my book.” Brian looked down at the pile of books that fell out of the locker with him. His usually chemistry, mathematics, and advanced learning books were right, but the aged leather bound one…he had never seen that one before.

            He picked it up, dusting the cover off, sending a small puff of dust, making him cough. “Spells…for…” He smiled, a wicked grin on his face. “Oh, this will do. This will do juuuuust fine~” He tucked the book under his arm and made his way out of the school, planning for his revenge. –

            “So, what the hell do you want Brian? Need an extra ass kicking? Because I don’t need your money or anything.” Victor stared down at the shrimpy nerd, who seemed completely unperturbed in front of his bully.

            Victor was your ‘average’ football jock. Save for some extra piercings he took out during his games. Mainly his ears and nose, he had a punk look going on that worked rather well for him. Brian smiled, his braces sparkling slightly, “Oh, I’m not looking for an ass kicking, and you won’t be taking anything from me anymore, not unless you want me to change us back~”

            “What are you on about you little-ugh.” Victor’s words caught in his throat, it felt like he was choking on something. More than that, his entire body felt enflamed, like he was having heat stroke. “What…what did you do!?” Victor clutched at his body, his bones ached, his skin burned, it felt like he was…

            “I just decided to teach you a couple lessons, some you’ll never forget~” Brian’s smile grew wider as Victor began to panic, but he couldn’t run, something kept his feet rooted in place as he felt his body change. And more to that, right in front of him, Brian was changing as well.

            The little nerd’s hair grew out, becoming an unruly, curly mess. His face grew a little softer, and…did he grow tits? Did Victor? He looked down, and sure enough, on his chest grew the little tell-tale mounds that answered him. “What the hell is happening?”

            Victor threw his hands over his mouth, his voice was much higher, like he was becoming. “The short answer: we’re girls now.” Brian, or, maybe Briana, walked closer up to Victor. Becoming a girl didn’t do anything for his, her, height, and it didn’t seem to change Victor’s either, considering the distance between them was the same.

            “What do you mean short answer?” Victor growled down at Brian. His body had finished its slightly painful change, and now he stood a bit leaner than how he was before, but thankfully, just as muscular.

            “Well, why don’t you drop your pants?” Briana’s smirk caught Victor completely off guard, and she took this chance to yank down, revealing Victor’s member. “I think Victoria will fit you nicely. And I figured you were hung, but not for long~”

            ‘Victoria’ stumbled backwards, her legs caught in her pants. “Fucking. Little perv what do you think you’re-mmph!” Victoria’s words were cut off by something being shoved in her mouth, and as she reopened her eyes, found it was Briana’s cock.

            “You talk way too much.” Briana’s cock, much to Victoria’s satisfaction, was much smaller than hers, at least this little twerp didn’t have that over her. “You’re really bad at this, you’ll need to improve.” Briana gave a cheeky grin as she started to thrust in and out of Victoria’s mouth, making her gag slightly, but only slightly.

            Rather quickly, Briana came, squirting a pitiful load into Victoria’s mouth. She pulled out, allowing Victoria to spit out the cum, scowling up at Briana. “I hope you fucking enjoyed that you little shit, because it’s the last one you’ll…” Victoria was once a stopped in her words, a sense of dizziness overcoming her, so strong that she leaned back against the wall, getting her bearings.

            “Careful, or I might just have to take more from you~” Victoria had no idea what Briana meant, but as she opened her eyes, her vision clearing up, she got a good idea. Her cock was still hard, and…bigger?

            “Wait…did…” Victoria’s head looked down so fast it looked like her neck had snapped. Her cock stood throbbing hard, but there was significantly less of it than she remembered. In a bought of rage, she stood up so fast she felt dizzy, and grabbed Briana, flipping her around an pushing her to her knees, swapping their positions.

            “Oops. Did I forget to mention-ggrrk!” It was Briana’s turn to have her voice cut off, Victoria’s cock ramming straight down her throat with little resistance. She grabbed Briana’s head in her hands, hammering her hips forward and back, fucking the nerd’s throat in her revenge.

            “You’re gonna pay you little shit. First, I’m fucking your throat. Then, if you even have a pussy, I’m gonna fuck that thing till it’s broken!” Briana’s eyes managed to stay looking up at Victoria, despite the tears streaming from them. After several minutes of rough face-fucking, Victoria felt her load coming, and she didn’t even bother holding back.

            Rope after rope shot down in to Briana’s throat, which she swallowed happily. Victoria was left panting after the ordeal, leaning against the wall exhausted. Then she felt it.

            “I gotta say, that was really tasty, thank you. Now…why don’t _you_ stay bent over on the wall~” Victoria looked down, Briana had already moved from below her, and she saw why the nerd had said that. Victoria’s cock had diminished even more, easily half the size it was originally, but much thinner than that though. She peaked a little further down, noting her balls had shrunk along with it, then she saw Briana’s cock poke out from beneath it.

            “Holy…” Victoria was almost starstruck, Briana’s cock was huge, much bigger than it should have been. “That’s…how?” Victoria sounded defeated, in a way that made Briana chuckle sadistically.

            “Let’s just say, you’re going to be really nice to me from now on. Because I can give you some of it back, if you’re a good girl. Now, I believe the term is, ‘buckle up’, because I’m going to rock your world.”

            Victoria almost rolled her eyes, if it weren’t for the pushing, she felt against her…pussy? “Briana, wait.” But she was too late. Briana thrust in, Victoria cried in pleasure, and she lost it. –

            No one questioned why Brian and Victor had become girls, in fact, it seemed normal to everyone. Victoria was still captain of the football team, she seemed to play better now that she was a girl. Briana was at every game for her, cheering from the sidelines, and meeting her Amazonian girlfriend in the locker room every post-game.

            And after everyone left, they were still in the showers, with Victoria bent over against the wall, her little nub of a dick barely moving as she was railed from behind by Briana’s bitch breaker. Briana was wondering if Victoria would ever ask for some size back, but given her cock-drunk face, and her moans of pleasure, she had completely forgot about it.

            And that was just fine for Briana.


End file.
